


You Owe Me Nothing In Return

by KyeAbove



Series: White Wings [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Hiding out in Paris after getting found out for being Kaitou KID and accomplice, Kaito and Saguru have a misery drink together on a balcony.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: White Wings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737349
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	You Owe Me Nothing In Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random AU where Saguru and Kaito both came under fire from the organization. I picture it as leading off of [Bullet Proof Vests Save Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011653) but could be read alone.

Paris wasn’t so bad. It had an atmosphere that agreed with them both, in different ways, and while they would have to move on quickly enough, it was a good place to calm their nerves. They’d been foolish to think that Snake wouldn’t eventually realize the truth, and running was the only real option for them right now. 

Now they were hiding out illegally with Kaito’s old rival Chat Noir, while they got new identities set up. They were still searching for someone trustworthy to make the documents as flawlessly as they needed them, so for now they only had each other and a stolen bottle of wine.

They hadn’t even bothered with glasses, instead just passing the bottle between them. Kaito had his own private laugh over how amusing it was to see someone he used to think of as proper and dignified drinking wine like it was going out of style. Even his own tipsy grasp on the bottle, taking it rather firmly and tipping the bottle to his lips, was a scene he could have pictured for him before. 

Yet, he was drinking here now because the life he knew was over, and even though he had Saguru by his side, running too because he was just as deep into this mess, if not even deeper. 

Disguised and tipsy in Paris, and sharing a bottle with his high school rival, was not where Kaito expected his twenties to lead into. His high school rival, who was so much more to him now.

“Hattori has posted a video rant about my ‘betrayal’.” Saguru hummed, and tried to figure out where the play button was on his phone screen, before giving up, and stealing back the bottle, and taking a long sip. 

“I bet Aoko’s crying right now.” Kaito pondered, hoping no matter what, that she was okay. “Or plotting out my death if we can ever return to Japan. I can never tell with her.” Aoko was a strong willed girl, but he knew their friendship was genuine, and she out of almost anyone would be the most upset over this. 

“My caretaker is probably frantic. My parents probably don’t care about anything except disowning me.” Saguru tried to take another sip on the bottle, but lost his grip and it would have fallen to the street below had Kaito not reacted on reflex and grabbed it. He put it down behind them, huffing. 

“I think we’ve had enough.” 

Saguru relaxed a little, and sighed. “This is nice. Not thinking.” Kaito agreed, and reached over to pull the scrunchie holding in Saguru’s hair in. He’d grown it out in the last year, and it was the first real sign Saguru has stepped into his own self. Saguru shot him a questioning look. 

“You look better with your hair down.” Daring, because what else there left to lose, Kaito leaned over and kissed Saguru on the lips. Saguru blinked in shock, but didn’t protest. He didn’t care if this was only the wine loosening up Kaito’s emotional walls. Saguru kissed back.

The kiss didn’t last too long, and they broke away quickly enough. Neither felt too embarrassed. 

“That was a kiss.” Saguru pointed out the obvious.

“Well, Paris is a very romantic place, and I’m drunk. So yes, it was.” 

Saguru grinned, and it was a good look on him. “I didn’t mind it.” 

Kaito also grinned, and then kissed Saguru again. This time the kiss lasted longer, and neither minded it at all.


End file.
